La Alba de un Amor Inmortal
by HaouAki
Summary: Los 2 Jovenes Tenjouin Asuka y Yuki Judai se conocieron de niños cuando tenian 9 de edad ambos jugaron juntos pero Hamen Kuriboh y Yubel aparecieron frente a ellos 2,Yubel designo que si no se rencontraban en 9 decadas antes del 28 de julio,ambos moririan solos y sintiendo 1debastador dolor,soledad y sufrir en sus Corazones para siempre,¿Asuka y Judai se reuniran 1vez mas?...


_Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx,Protagonistas: Yuki Judai y Tenjouin Asuka,Protagonistas Sencundarios:Hamen Kuriboh,Yubel,Neos,Cyber Angel Benten y Fubuki,/los Personajes no nos pertenecen si no al Maravilloso ''Takahashi Kazuki'',solo la Story es de nuestra propiedad._

_Cuentan las antiguas leyendas que_

_ Hace 10Milenios existio una Bella Princesa que nacio en Neo Domino City y vivio en una Fabulosa y Enorme Mansion Blanca rodeada de un Hermoso y Gigantesco Jardin de Flores y Rosales,Ella tenia 17 de edad,sus ojos eran de color marron miel,el cabello largo en forma esporadica y color rubio dark,vestia una Idumentaria Victoriana color Rojo Rubi y Blanca que llegaba a la mitad de sus pies,tenia unas preciosas zapatillas color blanco,la Princesa se llamaba: Tenjouin Asuka;ella estaba triste y sola en su grande y magnifica habitacion,sus padres nunca estaban en house porque viajaban por el planeta a causa de los negociosos,su Onnisan Tenjouin Fubuki iva a visitarla pocas veces a la Mansion para que Asuka no se deprimiera,pero aun asi ella se sintia sola sin la compañia de nadie,lo que Asuka deseaba era tener un Amigo que aliviara su Dolor y Triztesa de esa manera no se sintiria sola; _

_Una mañana que desperto en el amanecer del sol,Asuka decidio salir de la Mansion y conocer la cd. de cercas,ella se preguntaba como era la Hermosa Neo Domino City,desde que Asuka era una niña,ella solo visito 2veces el lugar cuando solo tenia 9 de edad,desde entonces no volvio a ver la cd. desde hace 8 decadas; Y Asuka recorrio cada area de la cd. gozando cada lugar la Reserva Natural,restaurantes,museos,el mas Enorme CentroComercial,etc.,ella recorrio cada lugar disfrutando las grandes atracciones,excitantes y divertidas de city,Asuka estaba exhausta por un tan Divertido y Maravilloso dia en Neo Domino City,el sol habia bajado al horizonte del inmenso e incomensurable Oceano,ella llego hasta el pequeño parque central y decidio tomarse un merecido descanso en una silla larga de madera,habian transcurrido 2hrs,la Princesa se habia quedado dormida,pero despues de 20seg. se desperto algo distraida,pero observo la Bella Puesta de Sol,contemplandolo con admiracion, repentinamente 1pequeño fragmento de recuerdo se mostro rapidamente en sus pensamientos,Asuka se quedo asombrada preguntandose quien era aquel niño que aparecio en su mente y de alguna forma ella sintio en su Corazon que lo conocia,pero la Hime no tenia idea de quien se trataba,pero en ese fragmento de memoria parecia que ella y ese niño habian jugado juntos,Asuka confundida decidio regresar a su house,mientras caminaba pensando en esos detalles,un joven chico de 18 de edad alto y apuesto de ojos cafes marron,cabello suave castaño que se divide en 2 capas 1cercana a su rostro,tiene un tono mas dark que la capa interior,llevaba unos jeans de color azul cobalto y una chaqueta gris con 1playera negra,el joven iva caminando por el parque,_

_ Asuka preguntandose aun quien era ese niño,cuando ella iva caminando,inesperadamente choco con alguien,la Hime fijo su cabeza hacia arriba y vio que era un joven chico; _

_Ella dijo:~Lo...lo siento,por no observar el camino~;el joven chico se asombro al ver a la Bella Chica diciendo:~Asuka!,¿acaso eres tu?!~;Asuka aun mas confundida por la duda del chico,el Shonen dijo:~¿Asuka! no me reconoces?,soy yo aquel pequeño niño con el que jugaste de niña~; Y la Shoujo quedo Asombrada por lo que dijo el chico,la Hime le pregunto:~¿realmente eres aquel niño con el que jugue de niña?~; Y el Shonen dijo:~Asi es!~; Asuka de un pequeño momento tuvo 1flashback evocando cuando fue al parque y conocio aun pequeño niño,jugaron juntos,los 2dias que ella fue al parque,los 2 divirtieron juntos entonces cuando Asuka se retiraba ella le pregunto su nombre al niño y el dijo:~me llamo Yuki Judai~;la Shoujo despues le dijo su nombre,;Y luego Asuka dijo:~Claro!,ahora lo evoco todo tu eres aquel niño,realmente nos divertimos!~;Judai feliz de oir eso,de que la shoujo lo recordara,el chico le pregunto a la Hime si podian salir el dia sig. y la chica respondio:~Si!,me encantaria salir contigo Judai!~;el Shonen excitado porque la chica acepto,ambos acordaron a la hra. que se verian y en el mismo lugar,luego Judai y Asuka se despidieron,los 2 regresaron a sus houses,durmieron tranquilamente soñando cuando ambos se conocieron y se reencontraron,todo fue maravilloso en esas preciosas evocaciones que tuvieron en sus sueños;_

_ El amanecer llego,en la mañana la Princesa desperto y recordo su sueño de su reencuentro con Judai,ella realmente se sintio feliz de verlo otra vez,sobre todo en Especial porque Judai fue el 1º Amigo que ella tuvo y el unico,y en cierta forma Asuka desarrollo Sentimientos por Judai,al igual que el por ella,la Shoujo se a listo para su Cita con el Plebeyo,el Shonen se habia despertado un poco tarde pero se apresuro para llegar a tiempo,la Hime tambien se habia retrasado 10min. a la hra. acordada,cuando cuando ella llego el chico aun no estaba,se sintio aliviada,despues escucho un musitar:~¡Asukaaa!~;,al girar su cabeza hacia atras vio que era Judai corriendo hacia ella y diciendo:~Ah!Lamento!,haberme retrasado~;,la chica dijo:~Jaja!Yo tambien me retrase~;,el chico sorprendido porque ella tambien hizo lo mismo,ambos se rieron;pasearon por el parque,hicieron un picnic,se alimentaron en un restaurante,fueron al cine,Reserva Natural,Museo,Videogames,Centrocomercial de Domino,etc.;ese sin duda fue el mejor y mas sensacional dia que Asuka y Judai tuvieron juntos,ambos lo disfrutaron al maximo;que incluso Asuka incoo a sentir que la Amistad y Cordial de Judai llenaban el vacio de su Corazon,y luego de ese excepcional dia que ambos gozaron juntos,la Shoujo y el Shonen fueron al parque a contemplar el Bello Crepusculo,desde esa Ocasion Judai y Asuka incoaron salir en varias Citas,durante dias compartieron demasiados objetos bellos,tantas miradas,extensos paseos,conversaciones amenas,discuciones simpaticas,enfados ninguno,los 2 hablaban el mismo lenguaje,sin hablar solo les bastaba con verse a los ojos del 1 y del otro,era como se comunicaban,entre Judai y Asuka las risas,las manos entrelazadas,la complicidad,les decian que era autentico,por que les unia lo Cordial,Amistad y Sentimientos,y no las riquezas,ni objetos materiales;_

_ ,el Amor del Plebeyo y la Princesa se hizo cada dia mas fuerte ambos se enamoraron del 1 y del otro,tambien la Confianza y la Oportunidad de ellos 2 crecio formidablemente,Judai y Asuka los Sentimientos y la Amistad de ambos Resplandecia sus Amables y Sinceros Corazones,lo cual incito una inesperada aparicion de alguien muy conocido,Asuka y Judai asombrados al observar de quien se trataba de nada mas y menos que de Hamen Kuriboh y Yubel,ellos 2 al ver que la Shoujo y el Shonen se habian reencontrado luego de 1extenso tiempo,Yubel les dijo que al lograr reunirse 1vez mas, era prueba de que su Amor es Puro,Autentico y Correspondido,asi que Yubel designo que Asuka y Judai moririan juntos a lado de 1 y del otro Feliz y Prosperamente,ella les daria solo 2 dias y para ello les otorgo un Reloj Alma que marcaba el limite de tiempo que Judai y Asuka tenian para elejir un lugar tranquilo para morir juntos;durante ese lapso de tiempo el Shonen y la Shoujo pasaron mas tiempo de calidad juntos,Hamen Kuriboh decidio estar a lado de los 2 jovenes Amantes,y ellos 2 alegres por ello,; _

_Flashback,_

_;~Hace 8 decadas antes de la despedida de Asuka y Judai,Hamen Kuriboh y Yo aparecimos frente a ellos,yo les dije que si realmente anehlaban reencontrarse algun dia ellos 2 podrian morir juntos a lado de 1 y del otro feliz,pacifica y prosperamente,pero si ambos no se reunian en 9decadas antes del 28 de julio,Asuka y Judai moririan solos sientiendo 1debastador dolor,soledad,tristeza y sufrimiento dentro de sus Corazones eternamente!~;_

_fin del flashback_

_ ,la Bella Hime y Joven Plebeyo decidieron abandonar a Neo Domino City y viajar por una larga y extensa carretera rodeada del inconmensurable Bosque verdoso,cuando Asuka y Judai en compañia de Hamen Kuriboh,llegaron al Bosque se adentraron en lo mas profundo del lugar hasta llegar a una hermosa area bastante amplia,mostrando 1enorme Lago,Cordillera y rodeado del inmenso Bosque y grandes Montañas,en ese gigantesco Paisaje estaba un pequeño campo y en el una cabaña de madera,alli Asuka,Judai y Hamen Kuriboh disfrutaron su estancia en la cabaña,pasando tiempo de calidad juntos teniendo 1pequeño periodo de tranquilidad,Judai y Asuka viviendo momentos cariñosos,suspiros,amplexos,frases sin terminar ó que los 2 decian a 1misma sincronizacion,sin duda alguna ese era su humilde hogar lleno de Amor,Sinceridad,Generosidad,Alegria,Confianza y Respeto; _

_Y en la cd. Neo Domino,Fubuki el Onnisan de la Hime,Pharaoh,Daitokuji-Sensei,Johan,Shou,Kenzan y Manjoume los amigos del Plebeyo,le preguntaron al Principe si sabian algo de Judai,pero el dijo que tambien su Nee~san no estaba,Fubuki declamo que ambos chicos estaban desvanecidos,y ninguno de ellos sabian su paradero,asi que Fubuki,Pharaoh,Johan,Shou,Kenzan y Manjoume tomaron la desicion de buscarlos sin descanso no hasta encontralos; _

_mas tarde en el Precioso Paisaje con el Frondoso Bosque ,en la Cabaña,Asuka salio y se sento en la amaca,Hamen Kuriboh y Judai tambien salieron,la Shoujo les pidio que se sentaran a su lado,ambos lo hicieron y Asuka incoo a hablar diciendo lo comodo y calido que esta la amaca,ella se preguntaba que estaria haciendo su Nii~san y sus Padres,y Judai dijo que tambien se preguntaba que estarian haciendo sus Amigos,que seguramente estarian causando 1alboroto por su desvanecer,el Shonen se rio un poco y la Shoujo tambien,ella dijo que deseaba hablar de cientos de objetos con Judai,pero no tenia que decir,ella rio un poco,pero la Hime derramo lagrimas de tristeza,diciendo que no queria morir,que tenia pavor y deseaba vivir,Asuka desato todo su llanto sobre Judai y musitando,amplexandolo con toda su fuerza,el rostro de Judai se mostro perturbado,él tampoco deseba morir,Hamen Kuriboh estaba realmente preocupado por los 2,Judai le dijo a Asuka que Ella es el Hogar al que pertenece,que es el lugar donde Ella este,Asuka sonrie al oir eso,la Shoujo le dijo a Judai que desearia que pudierian estar mas tiempo juntos y Judai respondio que asi sera,porque sus Almas permaneceran Eternamente juntas y Amandose,Asuka alegre,lloro un poco +,ello lado de Hamen Kuriboh contemplaron el Bello Crepusculo,Asuka y Judai Amplexados Romanticamente y en 1/2 de ellos 2 estaba Hamen Kuriboh Feliz con ambos, el Reloj Alma que Yubel les dio a Judai y Asuka sus manecillas incoaron a moverse y cuando marcaron las 6:00pm significaba el fin de su limite de vida,antes de su fin,_

_Asuka le dijo a Judai que lo Ama ahora y para siempre,y él a ella,ambos se Oscularon Cariñosa y Apasionadamente,unas Lagrimas de Felicidad fluyeron por las mejillas de Asuka,cuando dejaron de Oscularse,repentinamente los Spirits de los Monstruos aparecieron frente a ellos 2,Hamen Kuriboh volo y se coloco a lado de los Spirits;Hamen Kuriboh,Yubel,Neos,Cyber Angel Benten y los demas Spirits de Monsters de los decks de ambos ,Neos les pregunto:~¿Cual es su deseo?~;,Judai respondio:~Protegednos a nosotros y nuestro Amor y Almas~;,Yubel dijo:~Judai,Asuka! Confien en nosotros desde ahora y para siempre los Cuidaremos y Protegeremos~;,Asuka dijo:~Les Agradecemos sus Buenas Inteciones de Fe,Gracias! Hamen Kuriboh,Neos,Cyber Angel Benten y Yubel~San!~;,Judai dijo:~Contamos con ustedes Aibo,Neos,Cyber Angel Benten y Yubel~;,todos los Spirits respondieron:~SIII!~;,en ese momento Hamen Kuriboh y los demas Spirits se convirtieron en los Guardianes de las Almas de Asuka y Judai,desde entonces Juraron que los Protegerian Eternamente el Puro y Divino Amor de Judai y Asuka;entonces cuando el sol se ocultaba,las manecillas del Reloj,antes Asuka le dijo a Judai ;~Te...te lo Agradezco!Ju..Judai!~;Y Judai dijo:~Te lo Agradezco a ti tambien Asuka!~;,el sol se oculto en el horizonte y las manecillas del reloj marcaron las 6:00pm,el Reloj se detuvo y se apago,el ambiente y atmosfera se entornaron fragiles y rebosantes de pacificacion y tranquilidad; _

_en la Enorme Mansion el telefono sono,Fubuki contesto y él asombrado por la terrible noticia que recibio,él,Pharaoh,Daitokuji-Sensei y Shou fueron de inmediato a la ubicacion de la Cabaña,cuando llegaron alli estaban Johan,Kenzan y Manjoume;, Fubuki,Pharaoh,Daitokuji-Sensei y Shou asombrados por lo que vieron,ellos 7 estaban frente a ellos 2,Fubuki debastado al verlos,él se acerco a la puerta de la Cabaña y logro ver las visiones de recuerdo de Judai y Asuka en el interior de la cabaña,Lagrimas de Tristeza y Alegria fluyeron por las mejillas de Fubuki,los demas tambien lloraron de melancolia y cuando Fubuki los vio a ambos al rostro,él comprendio que Asuka y Judai murieron Feliz,Pacifica y Prosperamente,ellos 2 mostrando una sonrisa,permanecieron juntos a lado 1 y del otro tomados de las Manos,Amplexados y Amandose hasta el final;Fubuki,Pharaoh,Daitokuji-Sensei,Johan,Shou,Kenzan y Manjoume vieron que Judai y Asuka sostenian entre sus manos 1carta y cuando Johan la tomo,observa que era Hamen Kuriboh Cuidando y Protegiendo a los Jovenes Amantes,ellos 7 lloraron de tristeza y alegria por sus Amigos._

_ Desde entonces los Seres Magicos los Spirits,los Jovenes Amantes irradian una Luz y Resplandor que nadie podra igualar. _

_The End! _

_La mitologia de ''Yu~Gi~Oh! '' relata que las 2Almas de Judai y Asuka aun permanecen en la Cabaña bajo la Proteccion de los Spirits de sus Monsters,ellos 2 decidieron Cuidar y Proteger el Puro Amor de aquellos Pretendientes que se Amaran Autenticamente. _

_Leccion de Vida: Una relacion no se mide por la cantidad de tiempo que llevan juntos,si no por la calidad y cantidad de los recuerdos que compartieron juntos._


End file.
